


Discourse

by Jadealiya



Series: Link + Zelda 30kisses Challenge [11]
Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sestina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadealiya/pseuds/Jadealiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antagonist and captive have a discussion on the nature of their roles in the larger patterns of fate.  Written for the 30kisses challenge - Theme #4 "Our distance and that person."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discourse

A thousand years may pass in light  
Interwoven with your destiny  
Yet in the end I will call up the night  
All that is yours will belong to me  
Deny and denounce, put up a fight  
But know that my will shall be

Whatever will happen, whatever will be  
You cannot hope to douse the light  
My hero will come, will challenge, will fight  
Bound as he is by destiny  
(Bound, as he is, dare I hope, to me…)  
There is no such thing as unending night

You speak with such fear, “unending night”  
You forget how beautiful the dark could be  
It could be made all the more lovely if you were with me  
The legends make you a saint, the light  
But the gray in-between is your destiny  
Though the truth you will ever fight

It is not the truth, but you I will fight  
Your lies, your ambition, your unending night  
I do not flinch from the mirror, my destiny  
All those in power, what they must be  
Good and evil, darkness and light  
But the one you should fear, you know is not me

Preach not about him to me  
The hero you kiss, the hero I fight  
The fool ever blinded by his own searing light  
He should be thankful, should welcome my night  
How happy do you really think he can be  
Bound in a game shaped by destiny?

My cruel mistress, too, this destiny  
So save your preaching, tis nothing to me  
How things stand is not how they should be  
But if ever you rise, demanding a fight  
Seeking to break our restraints, seeking rest, seeking night  
Darkness I may understand, but I love the light

And to the light I am bound by cruel destiny  
But speak not of the night and how it should appeal to me  
On my love’s side in a fight, I ever shall be


End file.
